1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting the unevenness (flatness) of the top flange of a wind turbine generator tower.
2. Description of Related Art
In wind turbine generators, a rolling bearing that supports the nacelle of the wind turbine generator so as to allow yawing is mounted on the top flange of a wind turbine generator tower (hereinafter referred to as “tower”). To ensure the performance of this rolling bearing, the upper surface of the top flange of the tower needs a high level of flatness. However, in a constructed wind turbine generator or a wind turbine generator newly being constructed, unevenness is sometimes found on the upper surface of the tower top flange.
In this case, the unevenness of the upper surface of the tower top flange needs to be adjusted.
Although the unevenness has conventionally been adjusted by, for example, a method involving cutting away protrusions of the uneven upper surface of the top flange, such a method requires much time and labor to adjust the unevenness of the upper surface of the top flange, such as requiring a support base for a special milling machine.